Doggett Explains It All
by anotherweasley
Summary: John calls Monica to tell her that Mulder is alive.


Doggett Explains It All  
By: Olivia  
  
"I did not die, and I did not remain alive; now think for thyself, if thou hast any grain of ingenuity, what I became, deprived of both life and death."-Dante-"The Divine Comedy"  
  
"Between two worlds life hovers like a star, `twixt night and morn, upon the horizon's verge,"-Lord Byron-"Don Juan"  
  
  
Doggett could hear the answering machine picking up.  
  
Damn, he thought. I really wanted to talk to her.  
  
When he heard the tone, he started to leave his message.  
  
"Hi, Monica. It's John. I...um..I have some incredible news to tell you and I figured I..."  
  
"Hello, hello, John? Are you there?" Reyes asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hear," said Dogged smiling slightly.  
  
"Sorry. I just walked in the door and heard you leaving a message so I grabbed the phone."  
  
There was an awkward silence for a few moments. The hadn't talked since she had left to go back to New Orleans after finding Mulder's dead body.  
  
"You were saying something about having incredible news," said Reyes breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes, but first your gonna to want to sit down for this. Are you sitting down, Agent Reyes?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sitting down now," said Reyes after pulling over one of her bar stools that was located in her kitchen.  
  
"Since you helped us, I mean me, in looking for Agent Mulder, I thought it only right that I call you and let you know how the case is going."  
  
"Is going?" Reyes asked confused. "You mean you found out who or what killed Agent Mulder?"  
  
Doggett chucked mirthlessly. "Well the who's and the how's are still a subject of debate between myself and Agents Scully and Mulder."  
  
"What do you mean by debating with Agent Mulder?" asked Reyes growing even more confused.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have called you sooner about this."  
  
"About what? What's going on, John?"  
  
"Agent Mulder is alive."  
  
There was a stunned silence.  
  
"John, I saw him dead. He had been dead a couple of days. You buried him three months ago."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Doggett stated simply and quietly.  
  
Doggett went on to explain all about finding Billy Miles, abducted the same day as Mulder, alive although technically dead. He told her about AD Skinner exhuming Mulder's body and finding him in the same state. He told her all about Billy Miles' transformation and Mulder eventually becoming alive, awake, and in perfect health. He told her about Absolm and how he was being used without his knowledge to cover up some conspiracy, which had nearly ended in getting Agent Mulder killed. Finally, he told her about Kersh using him to keep Mulder off the X-Files. If he left, Kersh would close the department.  
  
"Things have just gotten out of control. I just don't know who to trust any more and what's worse is that I feel I can't trust myself any more," Doggett concluded.  
  
There was silence for a few moments while Reyes absorbed the story.  
  
"John, that was the most incredible story I've ever heard," said Reyes.  
  
"Tell me about it. I was there and I couldn't believe it was happening."  
  
"John, I know you and I know that your motives are pure. From Agent Mulder's perspective, you are a non-believer in his work. He comes back, from the dead no less, only to find you occupying the one position he wants most in the world."  
  
"Monica, I'm not ready to jump on this alien bandwagon. But there is something going on. Something that people will kill to protect. And I think that something should be brought to light and whoever is responsible for these deaths should be held responsible. But I can't be sure the I'm somehow being used to further their agenda."  
  
"You are surrounded by people you can trust. I know you trust Agent Scully and AD Skinner, and yes, even Agent Mulder. You might disagree with them, but you trust them. From what you have told me Agent Scully didn't trust you at first, but eventually she learned to trust and respect you. It will be the same way with Agent Mulder. You risked your life to protect him. And when he reads your case files, he will also see how you protected Agent Scully. He won't soon forget that."  
  
"For some reason I'm not so sure. He has a lot of hostility towards me. And as for protecting him, it was the least I could do for him and for Agent Scully after nearly getting him killed."  
  
Doggett looked up at his living room clock and noticed that it was one o'clock in the morning.   
  
"I'd better go. It's already late and we've both will have to be at work in a few hours. I'm sorry to have kept you up, but thanks for listening. I just thought you'd probably want to know about Agent Mulder."  
  
"Thanks for calling, John, to tell me."  
  
"You're welcome. Good night, Agent Reyes," said Doggett with a smile.  
  
"Good night, Agent Doggett," said Reyes smiling as well. "Keep in touch."  
  
"Will do." 


End file.
